29. Kapitel: Die Klage des Phönix
Band 6/Kapitelübersichten 29. Kapitel: Die Klage des Phönix (im Original: The Phoenix Lament) Ginny führt den tief erschütterten Harry schließlich ins Schloss zum Krankenflügel, in den Professor McGonagall diejenigen hinbeordert hat, die direkt am Kampf beteiligt waren. Unterwegs berichtet Ginny, dass Neville und Prof. Flitwick leicht verletzt seien und Bill mit schlimmen Wunden im Krankenflügel liege: Fenrir Greyback habe sein Gesicht zerfleischt. Außerdem sei einer der Todesser einem Todesfluch zum Opfer gefallen, den ein anderer eigentlich auf Remus Lupin gezielt hatte. Dank Felix Felicis seien Ginny selbst, Ron und Hermine immer knapp von allen Flüchen verfehlt worden. Um Bills Krankenbett sitzen bereits Tonks, Remus Lupin, Ron, Hermine und Luna Lovegood. Neville liegt in einem anderen Bett im Krankensaal. Madam Pomfrey betupft unaufhörlich Bills Gesichtsverletzungen. Erst von Ginny und Harry erfahren sie, dass Prof. Dumbledore getötet worden ist, und zwar von Snape. Alle sind fassungslos. Vom Schlossgelände her hören sie das Klagelied des Phönix, dessen magisch wirkende traurige Melodie ihnen Trost und Kraft vermittelt. Als Professor McGonagall kommt, tragen sie gemeinsam zusammen, was geschehen ist: * Draco Malfoy hat das Verschwindekabinett repariert und auf diesem Weg eine Gruppe von Todessern über den Raum der Wünsche in das Schloss eingeschleust; * Ron, Ginny und Neville haben zwar den Raum bewacht, konnten aber nichts tun: Draco hat mithilfe von Instant-Finsternispulver und seiner Hand des Ruhms die Todesser im Schutz undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit an ihnen vorbeigeführt; * Als Draco sein Finsternispulver verbraucht hatte, fingen Harrys Freunde und die Leute vom Orden des Phönix an, gemeinsam gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen; * Der Todesser Gibbon ist sofort auf den Astronomieturm gerannt, um als Falle für Dumbledore das Dunkle Mal über der Schule heraufzubeschwören. Kaum zurückgekehrt hat er versehentlich von einem seiner eigenen Leute einen Todesfluch abgekriegt; * Im Kampf waren die Todesser überlegen, einige von ihnen verschwanden auf dem Astronomieturm und errichteten eine magische Blockade hinter sich; * Als Wachen vor Snapes Zimmer haben Hermine und Luna nichts von dem Kampf mitbekommen, bis Professor Flitwick Snape als Verstärkung der kämpfenden Hogwarts-Bewacher holen wollte. Die beiden Mädchen haben Snape selbstverständlich nicht daran gehindert, den Kämpfenden zu Hilfe zu eilen; * Snape ist als vermeintlicher Verbündeter ungehindert bis auf den Turm gelangt und später mit Draco im Schlepptau durchgelassen worden. Dass er sich auf die Seite der Todesser geschlagen und Dumbledore ermordet hatte, wusste keiner. Molly und Arthur Weasley, dicht gefolgt von Fleur Delacour, treten ein und eilen zu Bill. Welche Folgen außer seinen unheilbaren Gesichtsverletzungen die Bisse eines nicht-verwandelten Werwolfs bei Bill hinterlassen werden, ist noch ungewiss: er wird wohl kein richtiger Werwolf werden, aber einige wölfische Züge annehmen. Als Fleur trotzdem zu Bill und ihrer bevorstehenden Hochzeit steht, * versöhnt sich Molly weinend mit ihrer künftigen Schwiegertochter; * wendet sich Tonks an Lupin: an ihrem Beispiel könne er sehen, dass Werwolfbisse einer Liebesbeziehung nicht im Weg stünden. Die neue Schulleiterin McGonagall fragt Harry im Schulleiterbüro, was er mit Dumbledore zusammen in dieser Nacht gemacht habe. Harry verrät es nicht und verweist darauf, dass er mit Dumbledore Vertraulichkeit vereinbart habe. Ebenfalls in Harrys Anwesenheit überlegt die neue Schulleiterin mit den Hauslehrern und mit Hagrid, ob Hogwarts unter diesen Umständen geschlossen werden muss. Alle sind eigentlich dafür, die Schule offenzuhalten, solange noch Schüler kommen. Letztendlich müssen aber die Schulräte darüber entscheiden. Dumbledore soll seinem eigenen Wunsch nach in Hogwarts bestattet werden und Harry plädiert erfolgreich dafür, dass die Schülerschaft noch in Hogwarts bleiben kann, um daran teilzunehmen und sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Als Rufus Scrimgeour im Anmarsch ist, zieht Harry sich schnell in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Dort zeigt er Ron, dass der so folgenreich errungene vermeintliche Horkrux nicht echt ist. Außerdem nimmt er wahr, dass Fawkes' Gesang nicht mehr zu hören ist und ist sich bewusst, dass der Phönix für immer von Hogwarts verschwunden ist. Am Rand erwähnt: Großtante Muriel, Everard, R.A.B. en:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince 6c